Teenage Dream
by AGoldenCharm
Summary: At Tina's baby shower, a home video surfaces, showcasing Mike and Tina's very talented son.


"...And there are lemon bars and iced tea in the kitchen if you want any," Tina says hastily, ushering the last of her guests into the room, "But we'll start in the living room because everyone's there and-"

"-Tina," Kurt cuts in smoothly, "You've already _told_ us all of this. And it's also exactly the same as your first two showers."

"Except I think she served ginger ale at her last shower," Blaine comments idly, slipping his shoes off at the door.

"No, that was her first one. She switched to iced tea for the one for Nate," Kurt counters, "Now accept our present and stop babbling so we can get this party started, mkay?"

Tina blushes as Kurt shoves the large, well-wrapped gift (which Tina assumes was all Kurt's doing because she's _seen_ Blaine with arts and crafts before and it is _not_ pretty) into her arms, stumbling backward a bit as Blaine flashes her a warm smile before the two of them head off to the living room where everyone else is already seated.

It's really just everyone from high school; Tina and Mike already had a baby shower with all of their college friends and some of their work friends last week. It's been a running tradition since Caroline because during Caroline's baby shower, the tension had been so humorlessly thick that the party had disbanded an hour in advance to avoid further awkward silences.

Kurt and Blaine settle in on the folding chairs by the television, where they immediately start to chat with Rachel and Noah. Brittany is talking to Santana, neither of whom bothered to bring dates. They've long since gotten past their awkward phase after high school where they simply wouldn't even look each other in the eye. But they're better now. And dating other people. Quinn is quietly striking up a conversation with Artie. She's been a little bit distanced from everyone else ever since she got engaged but she still makes an effort to come to gatherings like these, which Tina appreciates. But she brought her five-year-old daughter, Anna, and she's playing with Carrie and Nate in the den along with Sam and Mercedes' son, Gabe. Finn, Matt, Sam, and Mercedes are catching up. By the looks of it, Mercedes is telling them a story with Sam occasionally piping up to make additional comments.

As Tina enters the room, Mike grins from where he's sitting on the big armchair and pats his lap to signal for her to sit. With a smile, she steps over Noah's outstretched legs and attempts to settle into Mike's lap despite her enormous belly.

Everyone quiets down when she takes her seat, which makes her giggle, "I feel like I have so much power."

"Don't get used to it, sweetie," Kurt waggles his eyebrows, "You know during Noah and Rachel's engagement party, you'll be exiled if even _think_ about having that kind of power."

"_Hey_!" Rachel huffs defiantly, "I'll have you know- I've gotten a lot better since high school. Right, Noah?"

"Uh, right."

"Real convincing," Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you two are having your _third _kid," Finn sighs, "Give the rest of us some time to catch up, geez."

"They can't," Noah grins wickedly, "You know the two of them are just going at it _all _the-"

"-OKAY!" Tina interrupts, glancing at the doorway in fear that any of the kids might run in at any point in time, "Anyway, when is the engagement party?"

"In two weeks," Rachel smiles serenely, "But enough of that! You should open presents!"

"Later," Mike says dismissively, "We rarely get a chance to catch up with you guys!"

"Boy or girl?" Brittany asks eagerly, "You _still_ haven't told us yet."

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam all cough awkwardly at this.

"_No way!_ You told _them_?" Rachel splutters.

"Well, they wouldn't stop asking," Tina blushes uncontrollably, "But uh, it's a girl."

The girls (and Kurt) all squeal, except for Quinn who simply smiles, and Tina has a hard time wiping the smile off her face. She and Mike had been pretty excited about this news as well; Nate's been begging for a little sister for quite a while now and god knows she wouldn't be able to handle another rowdy boy in the house.

Everyone in the room is buzzing excitedly and Matt is fist bumping Mike when all the kids run in at once like a tornado of motion and loud noises.

"Hey!" Tina grunts as Nate practically bulldozes her, "Why aren't you kids playing in the den?"

"Gabe told me that I got the words wrong," Nate whines while Caroline rolls her eyes.

"The words wrong to what?" Kurt asks curiously.

"_Oh_," Tina suddenly realizes what her son is referring to and immediately starts chuckling, "I think I know what it is." She shoots Mike a pointed look, which causes Mike to dissolve into stifled laughter when he realizes what's going on.

"Should we?" Tina giggles as the rest of the room looks on, totally confused.

"We shouldn't," Mike presses his lips together, trying to suppress his laughter.

"_What_?" Santana asks, clearly annoyed, "I swear you two rely solely on telepathic communication."

"They can do _magic_?" Brittany gapes, which everyone has grown accustomed to ignoring except for Santana, who pats Brittany on the knee.

Mike finally jerks his head in a barely qualified nod, casting a nervous look toward Nate as Tina retrieves her laptop from the desk in the corner of the room. As she sets it down on the coffee table and opens up _My Videos_, everyone crowds around. Caroline has taken Tina's place on Mike's lap and Nate is taking a seat on Noah's lap, clearly oblivious as to what's going on.

"What's up little guy?" Noah says cheerfully as Nate plops down on his lap.

"Hi Uncle Noah."

Noah Puckerman has somehow landed the role of Nate's favorite "uncle", much to Tina's horror. Although he's improved drastically since high school, he still cusses rather freely and it haunts her to know that Nate might be picking up on the swear words.

"Mommy, what are we watching?" Gabe asks in what he probably thinks is a whisper.

"I don't know baby," Mercedes says soothingly as Gabe drops down in her lap.

"I'm not a baby anymore," Gabe says pointedly and all the adults in the room laugh. "_What_? I'm _not_! I'm already _six_!"

"I know," Mercedes kisses the top of his head, "So what _are_ we watching, Tina?"

"Just... watch," Tina finally announces as iMovie starts to run and a home video pops up, displaying very clearly what can only be described as Nate in a Warblers costume.

"Oh my god," Kurt claps his hand over his mouth, turning to Blaine with incredulity, "You actually _sent _that to them?"

"Yup," Blaine grins, staring fixedly at the computer screen, "Looks like it got put to good use, too!"

"Oh Tina," Kurt sighs resignedly, "I apologize on behalf of my dorktastic boyfriend."

"No no," Mike says, his voice laced with amusement, "It gets better."

As they all watch Nate start to sing along to _Teenage Dream_ while busting quite the move for a five-year-old, Blaine's face breaks out with an ear-to-ear smile, "Oh my god. Nate, you wonderful wonderful man."

It wasn't all that long ago when this was filmed, actually. A little over a week ago, Tina had come home from work expecting to find Mike working on dinner since he had the day off but instead, Caroline was manning the stereo system and Mike was showing Nate how to turn on his heel in a fancy looking spin.

At first, she had been annoyed because this meant that she'd be making Instant Ramen or something for everyone, but as Mike and Nate looked up from their dance lesson, they both flashed her with identical, dazzling smiles and she couldn't help but laugh and dash off for her Flip Cam.

"_Mike_?" Tina's voice sounds from the recording, "Start the music."

The beginning instrumentals for _Teenage Dream_ crackle over the laptop's speakers and the camera pans over to Nate, who's all dressed up in the little Warblers uniform that Blaine had all too eagerly sent in hopes that Nate would wear it some day.

"Okay Nate!" Mike plops down on the couch, his legs onscreen, "Show us what you got."

As Katy Perry's voice echoes through the speakers, Nate begins to sway from side to side, impressively in sync with the music. Their friends chuckle appreciatively as Nate starts to sing along and Tina's glad Nate doesn't get embarrassed easily because she's pretty sure that if it was Carrie, she'd be running out of the room in horror right now.

"Nate Chang, we may just have to sign you up for Dalton Academy once you're old enough," Blaine proclaims proudly, reaching over Noah to pat Nate on the shoulder.

Nate frowns, "Daddy says I can't be a Warbler because Warblers were the com'ition."

"Competition," Tina corrects idly as the video winds down, showcasing Nate pulling a very rockstar-esque move to end the song.

"Ouch, Chang," Matt laughs.

"Well Dalton would be lucky as hell to have this little star," Noah grins toothily, holding out his fist for Nate to fist bump, which, to Tina's dismay, Noah had taught her son months ago.

"Lucky as wha?" Nate asks, his eyes growing wide.

"_Ahem_," Tina coughs awkwardly, reaching over to scoop Nate up from Noah's lap, "That's enough vocabulary lessons for today, Noah."

"My apologies, Mrs. Chang," Noah bows his head, clearly mockingly, and Rachel punches him on the shoulder.

Tina rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the floor next to the armchair Mike's sitting in and Brittany, who tweaks Nate's shirt collar playfully.

"Tina, your kids are just like you and Mike," Brittany comments.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's true!" Rachel says ecstatically, clapping her hands together, "Carrie's already been in three dance recitals-"

"-Five," Mike corrects proudly.

"_What_? You didn't invite me to the other ones?" Rachel splutters, aghast.

"Sorry Aunt Rachel," Carrie pipes up, "Daddy said you were in New York."

Rachel had made it a habit to attend as many of Carrie's performances as possible, convinced that Carrie was on her way to becoming Ohio's next biggest star. She's also in the process of convincing Tina and Mike to let her give Carrie voice lessons, which really only ends up offending Tina, since Tina's pretty sure she can handle that herself. When she complained about that to Mike, however, he had just chuckled.

"Let her have her fun," he had reasoned, "She's clearly excited."

"That's quite all right," Rachel smiles, "Anyway, it's clear your first two kids are already very artistically talented. You should sign Nate up for more dance classes! I think the Lima Dance Studio offers-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Mike folds his arms in annoyance, "Did you _not_ just see that epic performance? I'm pretty sure I can give the dancing lessons myself."

"I'm sure you could, Mike," Rachel shrugs, "I'm just saying. When _I _was Nate's age, my dads were already signing me up for tap, ballet, jazz, _and_ contemporary dance lessons. It's how I flourished as a performer. Lima Dance Studio had this _excellent_ tap class that I'm sure Nate would love-"

"I can teach tap," Mike frowns defiantly.

As everyone else in the room watches Mike and Rachel with silent awe. Mike's never this defensive and Rachel's just being her usual imperial self, and Tina's all ready to interrupt and smooth things over when...

"I don't wanna learn tap," Nate speaks up, blinking innocently, "I want Uncle Blaine to teach me _Hey Soul Sister!_"

It's absolutely quiet in the room as everyone stares at Nate and Tina's the first one to break the silence with a shout of laughter and everyone follows- Mike relaxes and reaches over to ruffle Nate's hair and all their friends chuckle appreciatively.

"We showed him a recording of that performance from Sectionals," Tina explains, smiling brightly.

Blaine grins at Tina before high-fiving her son eagerly, his brown eyes twinkling, "Nate, when I'm done teaching you, you'll be such a good Mini Warbler, your parents will _have_ to send you off to Dalton."

Tina can't help but smile like an idiot as Nate cheers louder than she's ever heard before, jumping up and down and throwing his arms around Blaine's neck for a fierce, excited hug.


End file.
